


Deduce My Emotions

by asgardiandrums



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been acting funny. Sherlock figures out why, and who is causing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduce My Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!!

"Sherlock," John asked one morning. "Can you deduce someone's emotions?"  
Sherlock was studying something under his microscope. Without looking up he answered, "Yes, of course, why do you ask?"  
"Just thinking," John said, and went back to reading the paper.  
Sherlock looked up for a minute and glared at John. He wasn't buying it. Still John's face remained unchanging, so Sherlock shrugged it off, for now.  
Later that day, Sherlock was watching John type his blog.   
"What's this one about?" Sherlock asked, picking up his violin.   
"Sorry, what?" John asked, startled.  
"Today's blog," Sherlock said, and drew a long, clear C note.  
"It's about the deduction of emotions and affairs. I'm using the example of you figuring out Anderson and Donovan." John said, eyes not tearing away from the screen.  
"Ah yes," Sherlock said, and began to play some Mozart song.   
He played a few stanzas and stopped.  
"They are a hideous couple, honestly," he said.  
John burst into laughter, the kind of laughter that make your sides hurt.  
"John it's not funny," Sherlock said.  
"It's a crime against love."  
John began to calm down. "I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you to say that."  
He returned to typing, and Sherlock finished his song.  
"Sherlock," John asked again. "How would you know what's a crime against love if you're married to your work?"  
"One doesn't have to experience love to see it," Sherlock pointed out.  
"Have you ever even been in love?" John asked.  
"Once or twice as an adolescent," he said.  
John nodded. He wondered if Sherlock ever noticed all the times he'd denied being Sherlock's date. Or if he's noticed the way John is appalled at his genius. Or simply, the way he looks at Sherlock.  
"I can hear you thinking, John."  
"Then tell me what I'm thinking."  
"I'm not a psychic, John, I can't see what you're thinking, only that you are thinking," Sherlock said, laying on the couch.   
"Deduce my emotions then," John said, challenging Sherlock.  
"You're in love," Sherlock stated.  
"Ah! There you go," John smiled.  
"Question is with who," Sherlock said, standing up. He began to pace, the way he always does while deducing.  
"If it were with that Sarah lady from work, you would most likely be texting, or calling her, making plans for tonight. But no, you're here, working on your blog. You're unlike me, however, you aren't married to your work. If you were you'd be at the office. But your still here," he stilled.  
John gave him a fond smile.  
"John,"  
"Yes Sherlock?"  
"Why are you still here?"  
"You tell me."  
Sherlock whipped around, eyes ablaze with wonder, and realization.   
"Is it me?"  
"Could be, or couldn't it?" John smirked, toying with him.  
Sherlock glared at him. "I see what you are doing."  
"Do you?" John asked.  
"You're trying to throw me off," he said, stepping closer to John.  
"I wasn't aware I was doing anything," John deadpanned.  
"John,"  
"Yes?"  
"Just answer the bloody question."  
John sighed, "Yes Sherlock. You are the reason."  
Sherlock looked stunned. How had he not seen this before? What was blocking him from detecting the most obvious emotion?  
He flopped onto the couch. "How did I not see this?"  
John shrugged, "You weren't looking for it?" At least Sherlock wasn't freaked out.  
"No. I notice things others don't. The things I don't look for."  
"Maybe you were looking for it, and you couldn't find what you were looking for?" John suggested.  
Sherlock lolled his head to the side to give John "The Look". "The Look" that says "John don't be stupid, I'm worlds only consulting detective." Then, Something must've clicked, because Sherlock's eyes widened.  
"Sherlock?" John asked, suddenly worried that this was an issue.  
Sherlock stood, walking over to John's chair.   
"You alright?" John was really worried. He looked angry.  
Sherlock grabbed John's chin with his hand, raising it, so he could look John in the eyes. He narrowed his eyes, and leaned into John's space.  
The next thing John knew, Sherlock's lips were against his. Their subtle softness shocked John, but he soon eased into the kiss. Kissing back with a little more passion then Sherlock initially gave. Chasing him with his lips.   
Sherlock broke first to catch his breath.  
"Yes I did notice all those time you denied me as your date, and yes I have noticed those looks you give me. And you should know the complements only inflate my ego," Sherlock breathed.  
"H...How did you...?" John asked, perplexed at how he knew the questions.   
"Lucky guess," Sherlock dead panned.   
John gave him a playful shove. Sherlock smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.   
"So what does this make us?" John asked.  
"A much better couple then Anderson and Donovan."  
John laughed, "I'm using this for the emotions part of today's blog."  
He turned around to begin typing again. Sherlock laid his chin on John's shoulder.  
"Go ahead, I'd be lost without my blogger," he placed a kiss on John's cheek.  
He then grabbed his violin and began to play a sweet melody. It sounded vaguely familiar, but John couldn't put his finger on the name, or composer. Another mystery for another day.


End file.
